Nuisible Rétro
by Irutzencre
Summary: Pour l'amour de la photographie, Victoria pouvait tout supporter. Tout. Même coopérer avec Max Caufield le temps d'un camp photo.


_Yop !  
_ _Voici un petit OS sans prétention ; une situation toute bête qui m'était passée par la tête. Pour le plaisir de faire râler Vicky. Rien de plus.  
_ _(Promis, le prochain sera un poil plus sérieux.)  
_ _Bonne lecture !_

 _._

Nuisible Rétro

.

Allongée dans son sac de couchage, sa tête reposant sur un oreiller trop plat à son goût, et son dos sur un matelas des plus inconfortables, Victoria ne parvenait pas à dormir.

À côté d'elle, la respiration endormie de sa colocataire d'une nuit troublait doucement le silence, formant une symphonie étrangement apaisante avec les quelques insectes nocturnes qui piaillaient dehors. Victoria songea un instant à la secouer, la réveiller brusquement pour rejeter sur elle la faute de cette nuit détestable. Mais elle s'en sentait incapable. Au moins, là qu'elle dormait, elle était peut-être un peu moins insupportable.

Par quel concours de circonstances en était-elle arrivée là ? Les yeux rivés sur la toile au-dessus de sa tête, elle se repassait les événements qui avaient pu la mener à ça.

* * *

– Pardon ? tonna Victoria, manquant de lâcher son appareil photo hors de prix.  
– Tente trois, Victoria et Max, répéta mécaniquement Juliet tout en replongeant sa main dans le petit sac pour dévoiler une nouvelle série de noms.

Mais Victoria ne l'écoutait déjà plus. L'annonce l'avait frappée comme une paire de gifles. Insultante, désobligeante. Un peu plus loin, tout aussi surprise qu'elle, Max lui décochait un demi sourire gêné. Non. Elle n'allait pas partager une toile tente avec Max Loserfield. Pivotant nerveusement, Victoria alla se planter devant leur professeur pour protester. Poings sur les hanches, sourcils froncés, elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de commencer à se plaindre qu'il la devançait :

– Tu refuses de dormir dans le même espace confiné que Caulfield. Quelques soient vos différends, peu importe. (L'enseignant sourit tout en fixant son appareil sur un trépied.) C'est le jeu, Victoria. Tu as le choix entre ça et dormir dehors, alors…  
– C'est bon, trancha la blonde en tournant les talons.

Hors de question de camper dans la boue.

Victoria n'aurait raté un camp photo avec Mark Jefferson pour rien au monde, même si cela impliquait des conditions de vie indignes d'elle pendant deux jours. Pour l'amour de la photographie, elle pouvait bien supporter cela. Le camp, sur un week-end, était facultatif et ils n'étaient qu'une dizaine à s'y être inscrits. Pour le matériel de camping, ceux qui étaient équipés avaient prêté leurs tentes au reste du groupe, évitant ainsi des frais de location. L'idée idiote de la journée avait été de répartir les élèves par tirage au sort, au grand désespoir de Victoria. Le sort semblait constamment se moquer d'elle, puisque deux bouts de papiers dévoilés successivement avaient décidé qu'elle et Max devraient partager une tente.

Où était-elle passée, d'ailleurs ?

Victoria ravala un juron, parcourant la clairière où ils s'étaient établis d'un regard courroucé à la recherche de sa binôme de camping. Elle failli sursauter quand une présence surgit sur sa droite.

– On s'installe un peu plus loin, là-bas, l'informa Max en pointant du doigt une zone encore inoccupée.

Elle hésita une seconde, détournant le regard avant de revenir sur Victoria. Elle aurait probablement oscillé d'un pied sur l'autre si elle n'avait pas son chargement.

– Tu pourrais prendre ce sac ? C'est un peu lourd.  
Victoria roula des yeux, daignant néanmoins prendre le bagage.  
– Pas aussi lourd que toi, Loser, marmonna la blonde.

Victoria envoya le sac au sol sans précautions avant d'en vider le contenu à une vitesse effarante, répandant le matériel entre elle et Max. Bien que plus coopérative, elle semblait assez mal à l'aise à l'idée de partager la tente de la blonde. Tant mieux. Avec un peu de chance, elle lui foutrait la paix, et elles pourraient dormir toutes les deux, et oublier le plus vite possible cette nuit.

.

Le montage de la toile de tente s'avéra mouvementé. Victoria rechignait à la tâche, qu'elle jugeait indigne de sa personne, et pestait contre l'absence de Courtney, qui devait certainement se prélasser à la plage. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Taylor, celle-ci étant restée auprès de sa mère.

Après un « débrouille-toi » cassant de la part de la blonde, Max dut se résoudre à débuter seule l'assemblage de la tente. Elle tria le matériel et étala la toile au sol sous le regard impérieux de Victoria, visiblement décidée à l'observer avec dédain pendant toute la manœuvre. Droite comme un « i », bras croisés, la blonde semblait dire par sa seule posture « plus vite que ça, esclave, une Reine n'attend pas son palais, même en toile bon marché ». Victoria scrutait ses moindres gestes, comme si elle assistait à une coutume d'un peuple qui lui était inconnu. Elle sursauta quand Max, qui venait de placer deux grandes tiges dans la toile, l'interpella.

– Là, il va falloir que tu m'aides, je ne peux pas monter la toile seule.

Un silence suivit, et Victoria lâcha un long soupir contrarié avant d'obtempérer. N'ayant aucune idée de comment monter cette chose – ce qu'elle n'aurait reconnu pour rien au monde –, elle dut se résoudre à suivre les instructions de Max. Quand un arceau lui échappa et manqua de peu de l'éborgner (selon ses plaintes), Max rit doucement, s'attirant un regard outré de la part de la blonde. Afin d'aller plus vite, la plupart des tentes voisines étant déjà montées, Victoria daigna prendre un maillet pour aider sa binôme d'infortune à fixer leur abri au sol. Son verni parfaitement appliqué failli s'en retrouver écaillé à maintes reprises, mais les doigts de la riche héritière survécurent miraculeusement à cette épreuve.

La tente enfin debout, Victoria jeta leurs affaires à l'intérieur, plaçant son sac à l'exact opposé de celui de Max, comme si ce dernier renfermait ses pires cauchemars (ce qui était à peu près le cas, à vrai dire).

Elles découvrirent avec stupeur qu'elles disposaient d'un unique matelas double. Max s'attela au gonflage seule, laissant Victoria aller prendre quelques photos, tant pour les nerfs malmenés de la blonde que pour sa propre tranquillité. Elle ne semblait même plus d'humeur à l'insulter, comme si elle avait besoin d'une pause avant de redevenir invivable. Pause que la châtaine appréciait à sa juste valeur, bien qu'elle dut la passer à meubler une tente.

Sa besogne accomplie, Max ne chercha pas sa codétenue. Une chenille près de la tente avait attiré son attention. Max dégaina son fidèle polaroid, et cadra son sujet pour l'immortaliser. Elle eut tout juste le temps d'appuyer sur le déclencheur que la voix de Victoria retentissait derrière elle, cassante, lui faisant frôler la crise cardiaque.

– Diantre, j'aurais dû amener un appareil rétro moi aussi, ç'aurait parfaitement convenu comme thème de camp : soirée hipster dans les bois, polaroid et moustiques.  
– Ravie de voir que tu es de nouveau toi-même, répliqua Max d'un ton las.

Victoria fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Max, notre palais tient debout, et le lit dernier cri est installé.

La blonde tapotait nerveusement son appareil du bout des doigts, cherchant un objet sur lequel arrêter son regard autre que la châtaine.

– Tu as l'air de t'y connaître, lâcha-t-elle maladroitement, soudainement passionnée par la toile orange.  
– J'ai simplement l'habitude, j'ai fait beaucoup de camping en famille quand j'étais petite. Dans le jardin de Chloé aussi.  
– Ne me parle pas de ta junkie, Loser.  
– Tu n'as jamais fait de camping ?  
– Ma famille dispose de plusieurs villas, dont une sur la côte et une en montagne. Tu me prends pour qui ?  
– Évidemment, soupira Max en roulant des yeux avec un air exaspéré. J'ai failli oublier que _Madame_ est riche.

.

La soirée se déroula étonnamment bien. Victoria se tint à l'exact opposé de Max. Nathan avait rejoint le camp en retard. Dépossédée de ses minions, et en territoire hostile, la reine de Blackwell restait accrochée à son meilleur ami comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Si bien qu'elle laissait tranquilles Max et Kate, occupées à raconter des histoires avec Alyssa. Jefferson avait disparu un moment dans les bois, laissant ses étudiants entre eux le temps d'enterrer quelques cadavres de tops modèles. Du moins, c'était ce que s'amusait à raconter Alyssa.

De temps en temps, Victoria ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers la petite hipster. De l'autre côté des flammes, absorbée par l'histoire qu'elle racontait, et tournée vers les dessins de Kate, elle était à des lieux de se soucier de la grande blonde. Mais celle-ci ne ratait rien de ses expressions changeantes, passant de sa timidité naturelle à une joie non dissimulée, emportée dans son histoire. Les flammes se reflétaient sur sa chevelure châtaine, faisaient briller un éclat inconnu dans ses yeux océan. La lumière chaude dansante sublimait de mystère son visage constellé de taches de rousseurs, baignant ses traits d'une aura nouvelle.

– Hum, Vic ? Ici la Terre. Si tu veux admirer Caulfield, sois plus discrète, et profite de cette nuit.  
– Pardon ?

Victoria pivota brusquement vers son ami. Celui-ci lui adressa un clin d'œil assorti d'un sourire malicieux, lui signifiant qu'elle pourrait berner tout le monde, sauf lui. La blonde sentit ses joues s'empourprer à une vitesse fulgurante.

– Tu baves presque.  
– La ferme, Nathan, tonna-t-elle en se détournant, cherchant un endroit où regarder sans Max ni son ami.

Le sol lui parut soudainement passionnant, tout comme son appareil photo qu'elle nettoyait pour la quatrième fois.

– Si tu ronfles, tu vas dormir dehors. (Telle était sa manière de dire « bonne nuit ».)  
– Bien entendu, madame. La modeste roturière que je suis prendra garde à dormir en silence, ne pas baver, ne pas se lever toutes les heures, et surtout ne pas empiéter sur votre sacro-sainte moitié de matelas…

La remarque fatiguée et presque cinglante de Max surprit la blonde. Depuis quand Max ironisait-elle à ce point ? Elle en resta sans voix, incapable de répondre quoique ce soit qui n'aurait pas été maladroit.

\- Bref, bonne nuit, Victoria, conclut la châtaine.

Sur ces mots, refusant tout débat supplémentaire, la châtaine s'était roulée dans son sac de couchage, dos à Victoria, et n'avait plus rien dit, laissant la blonde totalement interdite. La petite hipster s'endormit à une vitesse époustouflante. Victoria se retrouvait seule avec ses pensées qui, contrairement à Max, semblaient se réveiller, et refusaient de la laisser tranquille.

Chaque mouvement sur le matelas produisait un grincement de l'objet gonflé, et elle avait l'impression d'évoluer sur une surface capricieuse prête à la jeter à terre à tout instant. Quand elle essaya de se tourner sur le côté, le matelas fit que le corps de Max se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle, dans une plainte endormie. La blonde reprit sa place dans la seconde et n'osa plus bouger.

Par moments, Max s'agitait, marmonnant quelques mots inintelligibles dans son sommeil. Victoria sourit malgré elle quand elle crut distinguer « papillon » entre deux mots inconnus. « Dormir en silence », hein ? Raté. Son sommeil paraissait mouvementé. Victoria avait été surprise par sa vitesse à s'endormir, mais les doigts de la châtaine se crispaient en silence et ses yeux s'agitaient sous ses paupières. Elle ne semblait pas passer la meilleure nuit de sa vie. Là, dans cette tente, Max lui paraissait soudainement épuisée. Comme si elle retenait quelque-chose qui se dévoilait uniquement sous l'emprise libératrice de la nuit.

Bercée par la respiration de la châtaine, Victoria finit tant bien que mal par s'endormir.

* * *

Victoria émergea lentement des brumes cotonneuses d'un sommeil calme, au son des piaillements des oiseaux à l'extérieur. Malgré sa courte nuit, elle se réveillait aux aurores, comme à son habitude. Fourbue par sa nuit sur un matelas qui s'enfonçait désormais un peu trop sous ses fesses, Victoria songea à s'étirer quand elle réalisa qu'un poids en travers de sa poitrine et sur ses jambes l'empêchaient de bouger, mais diffusaient une agréable chaleur à travers sa couverture.

Une minute. Un poids ? Victoria ouvrit les yeux, pivotant la tête dans un mélange d'incompréhension et de stupeur. À moitié sortie de son sac de couchage ouvert, ignorant la fraîcheur matinale, Max était partiellement étalée sur la blonde, un bras et une jambe passés sur elle. Elle dormait comme une bienheureuse, inconsciente de la tempête qui venait de se déclencher dans l'esprit de la blonde.

De temps à autres, sa tête bougeait légèrement et son nez remuait, gêné par une mèche rebelle qui la chatouillait. Victoria se contorsionna, juste assez pour extraire un bras de son sac de couchage. Elle repoussa délicatement les mèches rebelles de la châtaine, dévoilant son visage. La lumière du soleil filtrait à travers la toile translucide, les plongeant dans une demi-lumière teintée d'orangé. Une luminosité tout à fait suffisante pour que Victoria puisse distinguer clairement chaque tache de rousseur qui piquetait le visage de sa camarade de classe.

Ses yeux s'agitèrent un instant derrière ses paupières. Max grogna, quelque chose dans son sommeil, resserrant son bras autour de Victoria comme un enfant l'aurait fait avec une peluche. Mais une peluche blonde, humaine, et présentement pétrifiée par la présence de la châtaine bien trop près d'elle. Dans la manœuvre, elle se rapprocha de la blonde, si c'était encore possible. Ne pas empiéter sur sa « sacro-sainte moitié de matelas », qu'elle disait ! Victoria l'aurait chassée. Réveillée sans ménagement. Jetée dehors… Elle l'aurait fait, si Max ne la serrait pas ainsi contre elle, lui apportant une chaleur étonnamment réconfortante.

Max avait visiblement un sommeil plus agité qu'elle ne devait le penser. Victoria posa maladroitement son bras libre sur celui de la petite hipster. Les muscles de la châtaine se contractèrent brièvement à ce contact, puis elle se détendit et parut s'apaiser.

Victoria retint un soupir. Elle l'aurait insultée comme une malpropre en la poussant dans la boue, si elle n'avait pas eu cette petite bouille posée sur elle. Ses yeux clos, dont elle imaginait sans peine les nuances océan qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien derrière ses paupières. Les reflets de feu sur sa chevelure châtaine complètement décoiffée pendant la nuit. Et l'esquisse d'un sourire endormi qui étirait désormais ses lèvres.

Elle avait l'air si innocent. Elle lui rappelait une enfant. Victoria n'aimait pas vraiment les enfants, les trouvant vivables uniquement quand ils dormaient. Victoria roula des yeux, exaspérée par son propre cheminement de pensée. Non, Loserfield n'était pas incroyablement mignonne ainsi blottie contre elle. Non. Elle était juste chiante et pathétique. Tellement que la blonde ne pouvait se décider à la repousser, et encore moins à la réveiller.

.


End file.
